Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 84
This magazine is cover dated June 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free blu-ray disc was attached which included several playable demos. The Big 10 1) Bat to the Beginning - 3 pages (10-12) :The Caped Crusader glides onto PS3 this October in Arkham Origins 2) GTA goes RPG?! - 1 page (13) :Game V delivers ability to level up Michael and pals. 3) One button to rule them all - 2 pages (14-15) :Devs queue up to praise PS4's Share functionality. 4) Champion comeback - 2 pages (16-17) :Tactical tweaks make FIFA 14 the favourite for another title win. 5) "For us it's important to show the brutality within the context" - 1 page (18) :Naughty Dog talks the violent horror hidden inside The Last of Us - as we get to sample it for ourselves. 6) LucasArts bows out - 1 page (19) :Iconic Star Wars developer dealt a deathblow by Disney. 7) The Phantom Pain + Ground Zeroes = MGS V - 2 pages (20-21) :The long and winding Metal Gear mystery is finally solved as two become one with V coming to PS3. 8) Roar of the Indies - 2 pages (22-23) :It's official: PlayStation is the home for independent titles, and it's got the (slightly odd) games to prove it. 9) Infinite hero quest - 1 page (24) :Official Bioshock game is a lovely Booker surprise. 10) Should Dead Space be left out in the cold? - 1 page (25) :Joel Gregory vs Dave Meikleham Agenda Reborn again - 1 page (27) 10 questions for Michele Caletti - 1⅔ pages (28-29) :MotoGP mogul on VR, theropods and working at his dream studio. Building Magic - 1 page (30) :Disney's Clark Spencer talks about the gaming worlds of Wreck-It Ralph. Flying Kickstarter - (31) :Street Fighter series gets funding campaign. Personal - 1 page (32) *Luck of the Irish: How the Boston Celtics ruined Phil Iwaniuk's NBA 2K13 career. *Letter from Home: Louise Blain tries to find out if she'd make the ideal Doctor Who companion. Want That - 1 page (33) Sony Xperia Tablet Z - 1⅔ pages (34-35) The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (36) Five years ago in OPM - OPM #19 - (37) Previews Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (PS3) - 3 pages (42-44) Lost Planet 3 (PS3) - 2 pages (46-47) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (PS3) - 1 page (48) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PS4) - 1 page (49) Battlefield 4 (PS3) - 2 pages (50-51) Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, GRID 2, Resident Evil: Revelations (PS3) - 2 pages (52-53) MotoGP 13 (PS3,Vita) - 1 page (54) Tearaway (Vita) - 1 page (55) Saints Row IV (PS3) - 2 pages (56-57) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - 1⅔ pages (58-59) Thief (PS4) - 2 pages (60-61) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (PS3) - 1 page (62) Dark Souls II (PS3) - ⅔ page (63) Payday 2 (PS3) - 1 page (64) The latest on... - 1 page (65) Features Vision of the Future - Phil Iwaniuk - 8 pages (68-75) :Phil Iwaniuk discovers how Killzone: Shadow Fall will change everything you know about corridor shooters. In the mood for... Pets - 2 pages (76-77) The secret diary of a games tester - David Valjalo - 5 pages (79-83) :David Valjalo takes you inside the wonderfully warped world of playing games for a living. Shepard's Choice - 2 pages (84-85) :Mass Effect 3 player's decisions broken down in sexy statistical form. 10 ways Diablo III makes dungeon-crawling cool again - Leon Hurley - 6 pages (86-91) :As the hit PC RPG crosses over to PS3 and PS4, Leon Hurley looks at why this is the definitive version of one of the biggest games of all time. : Regulars ''' On Your Disc - 1 page (8) Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (122-123) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (124-125) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (126-127) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (129) Who is... Sweet Tooth - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Atelier Totori Plus, Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom, Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight - Joel Gregory - ½ page (107) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Greentech Plus (6), Athena (5), Denki Blocks (7), Pipe Madness (7) - ½ page (113) '''Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham: Need for Speed: Most Wanted: Terminal Velocity, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, LittleBigPlanet: BioShock Infinite costume pack, Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall - ½ page (121) Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Marcus Beard, Louise Blain, Alex Calvin, Alex Dale, Matthew Elliott, Paul Fitzpatrick, Andy Kelly, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Ben Potter, David Valjalo, Sam White, Richard Wordsworth External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews